The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a stacked modular jack assembly.
Stacked modular jacks are well known in the electronics field. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,991; 4,202,593; 4,669,595; 4,786,259; 4,618,207 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 83200722 disclose such connectors. A conventional stacked modular jack generally comprises a dielectric housing, a plurality of first and second conductive contacts, first and second individual inserts and a shield covering the housing. The first and second contacts are secured to the housing by the first and second inserts whereby the modular degree of the jack is reduced and manufacture is complicated. In addition, the first and second contacts are closely positioned in the housing and no protecting means is provided; thus, cross talk occurs therebetween during high speed signal transmission through the first and second contacts. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.